


Writing promps

by EternallySacred



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel!Hinata, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallySacred/pseuds/EternallySacred
Summary: Just a collection of my writing prompts





	

Bright tufts of orange hair stood up messily in every direction. It was obvious that the person before him had tried to tame them to no avail. His molten amber eyes shone happily as a crystalline laugh bubbled out from his perfect mouth. Kageyama was utterly head over heels for the man who sat before him.

 

“Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?” The words tumbled out of his mouth without a filter.  _ Seriously? Out of all the pick up lines, you go with that one.  _ Kageyama mentally berated himself.

 

Hinata suddenly stopped laughing, that sweet sound gone, and his mouth fell open with eyes wide. Even when he was shocked he looked radiant. Kageyama ducked his head down and took a sip of his drink.

 

_ Oh shit. Shitshitshit. _ His mind was racing. He knew he shouldn’t have said that.

 

“What. Who told you? Oh crap. This makes my job so much harder.” The ginger’s features morphed from shock to confusion to worry.

 

“Sorry, forget it.” Kageyama blushed and said into his drink.

 

Hinata shook his head. “No seriously, I’m your guardian angel. Who told you I fell? I didn’t fall.” Hinata still looked very confused.

 

The drink that Kageyama had been drinking slipped from his hands and fell on the floor. He wasn’t one to believe in the supernatural or angels or any of that crap, so when the lovely boy before him said he was an angel, his first though was,  _ He’s lying. He’s fucking pulling your leg. There’s no such thing as a god or angels.  _ Kageyama stared on in disbelief, he had half the mind to end the date right then and there.

 

Yet he took one look at Hinata’s face and that though faded from his mind. His will to leave up and left. Why did he want to trust this man, who would probably end up being a passing face? Who he’d most likely not see after the first date? Hinata took one look at Kageyama’s state of being and smiled, such a beautiful smile.

 

He reached out his hand and Kageyama jerked back into his chair. He didn’t want to touch that beautiful, delusional man sitting across the metal table. His frantic eyes searched Hinata’s face for any sign of deceit, but only found sadness.

 

It was sunset and the golden light framed Hinata’s face perfectly. It light his hair on fire and his eyes became amber crystals that perfectly reflected the fading light. His skin was aglow with the last rays of day. Looking at him, he looked like he belonged in a church stained glass window clothed in the heavenly robes of white, everything screamed for Kageyama to believe in him. To believe in the words that Hinata had said. To believe that he was an angel.

 

“Trust me please.” Hinata murmured softly, hands still outstretched.

 

The dredges of Kageyama’s will slipped away and he shakily took Hinata’s hands. Instantly a warm calmness settled over the two. Bliss, that is what it was. Kageyama visibly relaxed into Hinata’s touch.

 

“I-”

“Shhhh.”

The scene before them suddenly blurred and shifted till it was no longer sunset, but cold and dreary. The sky was overcast with dark clouds looking like they could release their burden at any given moment. The slapping of soles of shoes could be heard as a younger Kageyama came barreling into view.

 

Kageyama remembered this. He remembered this vividly, only brushing it off as dejavu.

 

The younger Kageyama was breathing heavily as he rounded the corner. He was running late coming home from school that day and it looked like it was going to rain. He knew his dad was going to have his ass if he came home late and wet. He quickly glanced up at the sky and looked across the crosswalk. There were no cars so he darted forward.

 

A bright light and a blaring horn and he was seconds from being crushed from the oncoming truck. He saw a bright flash of orange and felt a pair of sturdy hands push him. Hard. And suddenly he was on the other side of the road, safe from harm. The younger Kageyama just stared at the place he had just been, in shock, for a moment. He could have sworn that someone was there. Someone had pushed him out of the way. 

 

The skys then opened up and started to cry. A few drops hit young Kageyama and he didn’t register that it was raining. Then he felt them. “Ooh shit!” He cried out and ran home.

 

The scene shifted and another memory played out like it was on a screen. This time, his mother was dying of cancer and Kageyama was seriously depressed, he was older in this memory. His mother’s illness had made it harder for him in school and just about every aspect of life. 

 

Young Kageyama, with greasy hair and sunken in eyes, stared at the mass of pills in his hands. He didn’t know what he was about to take. He’d just opened the medicine cabinet and opened random bottles, pouring the drugs into his hands.

 

He’d just wanted everything to be over. His school work, his social life, his mother’s illness, everything. He just couldn’t handle it. Kageyama wanted to die. His life was shit anyways. He lifted his right hand to his mouth and almost opened his palm, when he heard a soft  _ “Don’t. Please don’t. You’re worth so much more than this. Please.” _ Kageyama lowered his hand away from his mouth. A nice warm feeling enveloped him. It was full of love, positivity, and hope. Kageyama looked at his hand and dumped all the meds into the toilet and flushed them away, along with his want to end his life.

 

This time Kageyama started to cry. He bawled like a baby and his entire perception of the world changed. That he wasn’t alone in this world. That he actually had someone to look out for him. That angels did exist and that one was sitting right before him. He knew why Hinata now looked vaguely familiar, like a hazy dream slightly out of focus.

 

More memories came and went, some major as when he graduated Highschool and a wild orange haired boy grinned and made a thumbs up as he received his diploma or hiding his keys on days when there had been major accidents on the road. Things as small as turning off lights when they weren’t in use and finding keys when they had been lost.

 

They finally stopped and it was no longer sunset, it was night and the park lights had turned on, like tiny blinking fireflies. Kageyama was still crying and Hinata took one hand and wiped away stray tears.

 

“Why me?” He whispered.

 

“Because I was lucky enough to get to protect you and show you that you’re more than you think you are.” 

 

Everyone got a Guardian Angel, no matter how young or old. Some were more troublesome than others, Kageyama ended up falling into that category, but Hinata wouldn’t trade his charge for someone else. He’d stuck with him for all his life and he would continue to. 

 

Kageyama smiled smally and laughed. It was a good laugh he decided. It had really been a long time since he felt this good. He was slightly positive that Hinata’s warm bubble was partially responsible for it, but he didn't care.

 

Hinata smiled sadly. He was going to have to leave this human soon. It had been a long time since he had had a case like Kageyama and it was going to hurt like a bitch to leave him.

 

“Why are you sad?” Kageyama said confused.

“Because I’m going to miss this. Talking directly to you like this.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Don’t focus on that. Promise me that you’ll focus on this moment right now. The good moments.” Kageyama nodded.

“Good. Now promise me that you know that you’ll focus on the happier moments in life. Please?” Hinata looked like he was on the verge of tears.   
“I promise.” Kageyama looked confused but promised to anyway.

“Good. Remember that you will always be worth more than you think. You have galaxies in your eyes, worlds in your mind, and kindness in your soul.” At this point  Hinata cried while smiling. He stood up and kissed Kageyama on the lips.

“Goodbye Kageyama.” He whispered tearfully and walked away. His body blurred and faded out of focus.

 

Kageyama suddenly found himself in the park by himself with a vague memory of being on a date with the most perfect person in the world. He had bits and pieces of the memory.

_ Now promise me that you know that you’ll focus on the happier moments in life _

_ You will always be worth more than you think. You have galaxies in your eyes, worlds in your mind, and kindness in your soul. _

Kageyama felt a sense of wonder in his soul as he walked out of the park with those words echoing in his soul. In the corner of his eye he saw a tuft of orange, a smile, and a wave of the hand. He turned to face what he saw, but in the corner of the street, there was nothing.


End file.
